I Will Make You Hurt
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Bad Cop reflects on the loss of Good Cop. Inspired by Johnny Cash's "Hurt". humanized!Lego-verse


**I Will Make You Hurt**

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

Numb. He felt numb as he stared down at the sink, hand shaking as he watched the blood diluting the water swiftly, carrying away the crimson liquid, as if it hadn't been there at all.

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

Taking a shuddered breath, he let it out slowly, trying not to think, trying not to recall the events of just an hour ago as he concentrated on the throbbing at his temples.

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

This wasn't the first time he'd been hurt like this, hurt by Lord Business, but this was the worst that it'd ever been.

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories, trying to believe that what had just happened wasn't true.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

Looking up into the mirror at his bloody, burned face, for the first time in his life, Bad Cop wondered at himself, appalled at all that he had done, all that he _hadn't _done.

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

His body began to tremble intensely, it dawning on him for the first time, truly, what he had done to his parents.

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

And why had he betrayed them? For a simple pat on the back and kind word from Lord Business?

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

The thought of their horrified, disappointed, _disgusted _faces stung even now, their accusing eyes burning holes into his soul.

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

With bloody hands, the injured man gingerly pulled off his helmet, biting his lip, trying to postpone the truth a little longer, telling himself that it would all be okay as he pulled out a pair of round glasses, although he no longer believed himself.

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

His head was throbbing, everything was fuzzy, mixed up, not right, something…missing. Gone.

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

In that moment of eternity, Bad Cop looked up into the mirror again, broken round spectacles resting on his nose, trying to find a familiar smile, but full understanding dawned on him as he stared at only _his_ reflection.

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

He and his counterparts had always been different, two separate minds, but they'd always been together, always with each other. Until now.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

Knees buckled underneath of him, and he fell to the floor gracelessly, hitting his chin on the sink, hitting his head on the floor, his hands useless to ease his decent.

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

On the floor he curled up around himself, gut wrenching sobs escaping him as his confused, exhausted mind could not help but dreg up the one memory he wished the most to forget; the one he wished was untrue.

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

He would give anything, give up everything he had if only to have _him _back!

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

He had failed. He had failed to protect the one person in the world that had mattered most to him.

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

If only he could go back in time, if only he had realized the insanity of Lord Business before it had been too late…

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

…he wouldn't have failed. _Never _again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** …

Okay, so I watched the _Lego Movie_ again the other day, and couldn't help but be enchanted with GCBC —'cause, you know, Liam Neeson— and then got to thinking about who GCBC really were. Did they really have dissociative identity disorder (aka multiple personality disorder), were they a weird form of schizophrenic, or where they some weird sci-fi –like twins? I found a few people that liked to think of them as twins, which I kinda did too, and…well…then I heard Johnny Cash's rendition of 'Hurt' and Ta-da!

The idea of GCBC's injury here is that Lord B used some acid on his face/shocked him to make GC go away. (Headcanon he's just passed out, but BC doesn't know that). Because they share a mind and don't have two different faces as they're more human in this, BC sports the same injuries that GC obtained, but doesn't exactly _feel _them the same way. GC got the brunt force of it because his consciousness was in the foreground at the time…Confusing? I hope not.

Anywho, make of this what you will. Just something to keep my brain from exploding, I guess.


End file.
